Every year in December during the holiday season, millions of strings of holiday lights are strung on such things as Christmas trees and on the ceilings and roofs of households, businesses and apartments. This can be a manually difficult, labor intensive task, often requiring multiple individuals to complete the task. For example, when hanging lights on Christmas trees, it may be necessary to have a first person actually hanging the lights on the tree and a second person untangling the lights and feeding the lights to the first person. This is particularly true for the elderly and handicapped individuals such as those with Parkinson's disease or those with only one arm or hand. Hanging lights at elevated places such as from a ladder is also a very difficult task which requires skill at manipulating the lights into location. This task can require several individuals to adequately perform. Similar difficulties also arise when individuals attempt to remove the holiday lights once the holiday season has expired, and hung lights are no longer desirable. Yet another problem existing in the art is that it is difficult to store holiday lights without tangling them into a big ball, which then presents difficulties in the following year.